You're Fine Now
by Arsinen
Summary: Kai comforts Tala after his defeat in Episode 13. Yaoi. Lemon. Oneshot


I wrote this after watching the episode 13 of GRev so it's pretty much post Episode 13. And I wrote it because it was bothering me very badly and it sort off to make up for my late update in Worlds2007.

Warnings: YAOI, Lemon

Pairing: Kai/Tala. Yay this is my first ever Kai/Tala pairing I've ever written. I'm happy for myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just do it for fun.

Enjoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'_How is it that I lost…I'm so confused…'_

Tala thought as he sat on the bed his forearms on his knees and head down.

"You're being pathetic Tala" Kai said as he walked into the room and glaring at the redhead. "Yeah at least I won one of my matches" he sneered lifting his head. "I said I had my reasons, Ivanov" Kai replied icily, "Yeah and what's that? Battling Granger?" Kai glared icily at Tala without even saying a word to him.

"That's what it is, you're so willing to be defeated and ruin this team's reputation only for your sick ideal to beat Tyson! Well it's not happening Kai I wont let you do this I will kick you off the team!" Tala yelled standing and clenching his hands tightly. "Hn" was all Kai did as he moved to his bed and began to remove gloves and scarf.

"You're a bastard" Tala said softly as he laid back on the bed and rolled over to curl up. "Does that mean you hate me?" Kai asked his voice in some way sounding different. "No" Tala whispered toeing off his boots, the heavy material landing on the carpeted floor with a thud. Kai let down his mask for a moment and sighed as he watched the defeated redhead.

Kai also rid himself of his shoes and walked to the other's bed. "Tala...I…" he paused not finding any words to say that would comfort the redhead. "Kai just don't say anything" Tala said softly rolling over to face the phoenix.

Kai smirked "What?" Tala asked "You looked like a lost pup for a minute there" "I resent that. I'm a lost wolf thank you" Tala huffed sitting up. "Yeah a big bad wolf" he teased resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hmm I like the sound of that, it should be…my…new…" he trailed seeing that Kai had straddled his waist pushing him to lay back down and pressed his lips to the other. Tala's ice blue eyes widened at the unexpected contact but slowly shut as he began to respond to the kiss tentatively.

Kai smiled into the kiss as he kissed the redhead with a little more strength, more passion and more love as he felt the Tala's arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer.

Tala sighed deeply as they continued to kiss each other with passion and immediately opened his mouth when he felt the bluenette's tongue grace over his lower lip. He moaned softly as he felt the other begin to suck on his lip nipping it tenderly. They both slowly pulled away faces flushed and their breathing faster than before. "Kai…" he stopped and kissed him again this time Kai did not linger on his lips and plunged his tongue into the Russian captain's mouth, searching every nook and cranny he could reach with his tongue.

The redhead gasped loudly as he felt Kai's hands run up his sides and then start unbuttoning his white jacket and taking it off and throwing it somewhere across the room. The bluenette moving away from the deliciously hot mouth to suck on the now exposed neck, making the redhead moan softly.

Tala closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through Kai's slate bangs and dark hair. His breathing getting faster as Kai continued with pleasuring him to the fullest with both roaming hands and nips and kisses on his neck, to the point where he was moaning Kai's name softly.

Kai stopped momentarily to observe the pleasured redhead and smiled slightly as he saw he was breathing very heavily and was still whimpering his name. "Kai…please…no more teasing" he pleaded when he finally opened his ice blue eyes that had darkened to a pale sapphire with lust and passion. "As you wish my lost pup" Kai whispered huskily into his ear as he nipped it and moved his hands down to remove the black shirt from the redhead. The redhead returning the favor by removing the crimson eyed blader's own jacket and shirt, revealing his firm chest and six pack to him only.

Tala's back arched when hot skin touched hot skin making his moan loudly as Kai began to move his way from his neck down to his collar bone lingering only a moment as he sucked on his collar bone. Tala arched his back once more when Kai's hot breathe graced over his nipples making them a little as he moaned in anticipation. Kai looked up at Tala's face that was flushed and kiss swollen lips that released rapid breathes of pleasure. He flicked his tongue over the redhead's nipple barely gracing but it was enough to have Tala nearly cum at the very second.

"Oh…Kai…I beg…you…please" he moaned as his body began to shake with great anticipation of more pleasure.

Kai noticing the other wasn't going to last much longer moved to rid him of his and Tala's pants with their boxers. Kai drew back and marveled at the view of the beautiful Russian under him. "Tala you are so beautiful like this" he whispered his crimson eyes moving from his flushed eyes to swollen lips, to the bite mark he had left behind and then his quick rising and fallen of his abdomen as he tried to regain his breathe.

"Kai…please I need you" Tala pleaded in the most steady tone he could muster. "How badly do you need me?" he asked his hand moving towards the dresser where he was sure he saw a bottle of lotion. "God Kai don't fuck with me I really need you" he whined his blue eyes following the hand that was crawling up his thigh slowly making his inner thigh tense up. Kai smirked and looked away for a moment as he moved his hand away from Tala and poured some of the lotion on his hand.

"Are you sure Tala?" he asked looking into the beep blue eyes with his own crimson ones that had darkened with the lust and passion he was feeling at the moment. Tala paused seeing that the bluenette was being sincere in his question "Yes Kai I want you to do this. I…I love you" he said shakily his eyes breaking contact with Kai's blood red ones.

Kai said nothing as he worked the lotion on his finger and proceeded to stretch out his partner before he did anything. Tala closed his eyes at the slight pinch of pain he felt shoot through his body since Kai had decided to use two fingers first instead of one. Slowly Kai worked driving him almost to the brink of insanity when he hit his prostate a few times.

"Tala" Kai said as he positioned himself at Tala's entrance. The blue eyed teen didn't turn to look at him until he felt Kai squeeze his erection almost painfully hard making him arch away from him. "Ah…Kai…" he groaned his hands clenching into the sheets as the pleasure shot through him like wild fire. Kai took advantage of Tala's far of state and quickly thrust himself inside him. Tala gritted his teeth as he felt the pain shoot through him along with pleasure making him let out a silent scream.

"Tala" Kai tried again and this time Tala did look at him though his eyes were so unfocused that it wouldn't have made a difference if he had looked or not. Kai leaned down and nuzzled Tala's neck kissing it lightly. "Tala?" "Hmmm?" Tala moaned his thoughts clearing enough for him to understand. Kai moved towards where he could see into the redhead's eyes and smiled at him "I love you too."

Tala smiled his eyes slightly watering but he moved making Kai moan. "Then make me yours Kai Hiwatari" "With a lot of pleasure Tala Ivanov" he said kissing the redhead tenderly on the lips before he pulled out of him and moved back in him. Tala broke the kiss with a gasp arching into the pleasure that shot through him.

Kai stayed in a steady rhythm until Tala started to moan at him to go faster and harder which he gladly obliged to. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Kai…hmm…I'm…almost…" he whimpered as he closed his eyes as he felt Kai's hand close around his erection beginning to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Tala baby come on…ah…come for me" he groaned as he leaned down to capture the swollen lips into a searing kiss that caused Tala to completely loose control over himself. He arched off the bed with a silent scream as he came all over his chest and Kai's hand and chest. Kai feeling the other tighten around him impossibly tight closed his eyes and groaned as he came inside his lover.

Kai stayed in his position as he basked in the afterglow before he pulled out of Tala and collapsed onto the bed avoiding squashing the other.

Tala finally got his breathing under control enough to move to face Kai. Crimson eyes met his own and he smiled snuggling into the phoenix. "Hmm I love you Kai" he murmured kissing Kai's chest tenderly. Kai smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around him pulling the Russian's head unto his shoulder and kissing his forehead tenderly "I love you too my lost pup" he whispered looking down at Tala who smiled up at him. Then closed his eyes and shivered at the cold air moving through the room that he hadn't noticed before. Kai reached under them to retrieve the blankets and covered them both. Both snuggled into the warmth of the sheets and fell asleep.

'_You're fine my now pup…_'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what do you think? Did it suck was it good? What? so yeah give me feedback people's I'd really like to know what your opinion is. Remember the more reviews the more the wrtier is happy the more she'll write. :) So in short REVIEW! Please.


End file.
